


Good Boy

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: When Joaquin visits Kevin for a sleepover he doesn’t expect to see Kevin wearing his dad’s sheriff uniform. But the most surprising thing about this is, how much Joaquin likes to see his boyfriend dressed like that.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains smut, so if you are here for my fluffy fics and don't want to read about Joaquin and Kevin having sex, this fic isn't for you :) It's the first time I publish smut. I am really nervous about it, and I hope people will like it. I don't know what to expect. On the one hand I feel like it's not kinky enough and on the other hand, I think it is too dirty lol. Just let me know what you think about it, please.

Joaquin presses the doorbell next to the Keller's front door with a huge smile on his face. He has been looking forward to this evening. Kevin has been busy with school and his clubs, and so they haven't been able to see much of each other during the last week. But tonight Kevin has the house all to himself, and he invited Joaquin over to spend the night with him.  
  
Joaquin waits, but Kevin doesn't come to the door. He sighs and rings the bell again several times. What is Kevin doing? Suddenly Kevin's voice carries outside to Joaquin:  
  
"The door is open! Just let yourself in!"  
  
Joaquin shrugs and pushes the door open, walking inside quickly. He looks around, but Kevin is nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where are you, Preppy?"  
  
"Just one sec..."  
  
Joaquin stops in the living room and leans against the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to finally make his entrance. He doesn't have to wait long, but what he sees really surprises him. Kevin comes out of his dad's office, and he is wearing the sheriff uniform.  
  
Joaquin raises an eyebrow and stares at his boyfriend. "Hey..um may I ask what you are doing?"  
  
Kevin walks over to him with a little grin on his handsome face. "Actually this is school work. I am trying to figure out what to do after I graduate. We talked about that in class, and several people said that they always assumed I would follow in my dad's footsteps. I mean I have thought about it several times too...and so I decided to get a feel for it you know? I spent several hours in his office, and I put on the uniform, and I kind of feel pretty cool wearing it. What do you think?"  
  
He stops in front of Joaquin and looks at him expectantly. Joaquin isn't able to talk, he is busy staring at Kevin, letting his gaze wander slowly up and down his boyfriend's body, dressed in a very tight fitting sheriff uniform and Joaquin can't even put a finger on it why, but it is really doing things to him to see Kevin like that. He looks hot... somehow Kevin comes across so authoritative in that uniform, with that confident look in his eyes and it is sexy as hell.  
  
"Babe? What do you think? Do I look like a real sheriff?"  
  
Joaquin nods, still not able to tear his gaze away. "Ye... Yes, definitely..."  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
Joaquin gulps and then just lunges for Kevin, grabs his collar and pulls him into a heated kiss, showing him just how much he likes sheriff Kevin. He inwardly grins at the name, sheriff Kevin sounds good...  
  
Kevin gasps into their kiss and presses against Joaquin, the sheriff star on his uniform digging into Joaquin's chest, and Joaquin feels his body react immediately. He doesn't know whether it's just the week they haven't been able to do anything more than a few quick kisses or if it is that sheriff look? But he doesn't care, either way, it feels good, and he needs more.

 He lets his hands travel down Kevin's sides, down to his waist and hooks his fingers in the belt loops, tugging on them to bring Kevin's hips flush against his. And moans when he feels that Kevin is enjoying this just as much as he is, his hard-on pressing against Joaquin's.  
  
Kevin is grinding his hips against Joaquin, and Joaquin finds himself caught between wanting to rip those clothes off Kevin so he can finally get his hands on him again, and wanting him to just leave that uniform on and fuck him like that. And Joaquin realizes now that yes, he definitely has a thing for sheriff Kevin Keller.  
  
They both gasp and pull away a bit, breathing heavily, and Joaquin looks into Kevin's eyes, feeling like he will die if he doesn't get more. A sudden idea pops up in his mind, and before he can decide against it, he just blurts out:  
  
"Hey.. sheriff Kevin, sir... you know I have something to confess. I was a very bad boy. You should definitely do something about this."  
  
Kevin's eyes widen at Joaquin's words, and a slow smirk is spreading over his face. He nods and tilts his head, so his lips are barely brushing against Joaquin's and whispers:  
  
"Yeah, in that case, I definitely need to do something. Can't let the criminals get away."  
  
He bites down on Joaquin's lower lip lightly and then pushes him away, but only to grab his arm and pull Joaquin against him again, but this time Joaquin's back is to Kevin and his arm twisted behind his back, just like the sheriff would handle a criminal during an arrest.  
  
It is hot! Joaquin has always loved how strong Kevin is, so tall and those strong arms from all the wrestling and training he does. Usually, Kevin doesn't use his strength and is very sweet and gentle, and Joaquin loves that, but he has to admit that this side is damn sexy and he really wants to see more of it.  
  
Kevin pulls him tight against his body and Joaquin groans softly, when he feels Kevin pressing against him, just as hard as Joaquin is.  
  
Kevin's lips wander to Joaquin's ear, nibbling on the earlobe. Joaquin feels his eyes falling shut, and he leans back against Kevin, not caring that his arm is almost painfully trapped between them. He starts to grind his butt against Kevin's crotch and can't help but groan a bit louder.  
  
Kevin chuckles against his ear, and it sents shivers down Joaquin's spine. "You really are into this huh?"  
  
Joaquin can only nod. Kevin is right, he is so turned on by this, and it is something he wouldn't have expected.  
  
Kevin bites down a bit harder on Joaquin's ear and leans in to whisper again: "That's really naughty, you shouldn't have dirty thoughts about a sheriff. I can't allow that."  
  
With that Kevin pulls back from Joaquin, but still holds his arm in that firm grip and yanks Joaquin with him, making his way to the stairs. "You are coming with me, Serpent. And no dirty tricks! Do you understand that?"  
  
Damn his voice sounds so sexy like that, Joaquin has to bite his lip.  
  
"I asked you something!"  
  
Kevin yanks on his arm some more, twisting it behind Joaquin's back.  
  
"Yes..yes I understand, sheriff Kevin."  
  
"Good. I will not tolerate any of this disobedience. When I ask you something, you answer. And then I tell you what to do, you do it."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
Kevin looks at him, and his whole face looks different, so stern and no sign of the sweet, dorky boy, he usually is and Joaquin can just stare in amazement.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Kevin pulls Joaquin after him, up the stairs, and proceeds to his room. He shoves Joaquin inside, causing him to tumble onto the bed with a surprised gasp.  
  
He looks up at Kevin and feels his mouth watering at the sight in front of him. That uniform really looks so good on Kevin. It is a bit too small for him, and so it accentuates his muscles very nicely, and the bulge in his trousers too.  
  
"Kevin..."  
  
Kevin's gaze bores into Joaquin's.  
  
"What? Did I ask you something?"  
  
"Um..no..."  
  
"Then why are you talking to me? You only are allowed to speak when I say so." he shakes his head and adds. "Those bad boys never know their place. I think I better show you. Take off your shirt."  
  
This is something Joaquin is very keen to do, and he quickly pulls his shirt over his head and throws it to the floor. He looks towards Kevin again. Joaquin doesn't know what to expect, and it is fucking hot...he watches as Kevin moves closer, a hand behind his back and Joaquin wonders what he is doing until Kevin's hand comes into sight again, and Joaquin can see handcuffs...oh of course!  
  
Maybe it would be ridiculous in another situation, maybe Joaquin would have laughed and teased Kevin about playing dress up...but this certainly doesn't apply now. The sight of the handcuffs makes Joaquin get even more excited, and he feels like even if he fights Kevin, he won't stand a chance...and that thought is driving him crazy in a very good way.  
  
The handcuffs click on Joaquin's wrist, and he is once again manhandled by Kevin, who drags him upwards, and a few moments later Joaquin is handcuffed to the headboard of Kevin's bed, smirking slightly, because he is enjoying this all very much.  
  
"Why are you grinning like that? Stop it!"  
  
Joaquin's grin grows even wider. Kevin is so sexy when he looks at him like that, even his voice sounds so hot, rough and loud and authoritative.  
  
Kevin lets out a small growl and grabs Joaquin's hair, pulling his head back, and Joaquin gasps. He looks up at Kevin, who is leaning closer, his face just inches from Joaquin's, tugging on Joaquin's hair and forcing him to look into his eyes.  
  
"Don't make the sheriff angry."  
  
"Ok, I will be a good boy..."  
  
He is breathing heavily, and his pants are so damn tight. But the truth is, he doesn't dare to ask Kevin to touch him.. and so he just licks his lips and looks at Kevin, waiting for the next thing his boyfriend has in mind.  
  
Kevin watches him inquiringly, his eyes traveling up to Joaquin's wrists, tied to the bed, and then down all over Joaquin's body, remaining a few seconds on the very visible bulge in his jeans. And Joaquin hopes that Kevin will do something about this. Pull his pants down and fuck Joaquin while calling him a bad boy. He almost groans out loud just thinking about it.  
  
But his little fantasies are interrupted when Kevin gets up from the bed and turns his back on Joaquin, and Joaquin blinks in surprise. Kevin walks over to his desk and picks up the chair. He carries it next to the bed and sits down on it.  
  
"Let's see if you can really be good. The sheriff has a few questions. You will answer me."  
  
Joaquin nods, an excited glint in his eyes. Kevin seems to be satisfied with that because he speaks up again:  
  
"I arrested you because you are too sexy. What do you have to say in your defense."  
  
Joaquin's eyes widen, and he smirks.  
  
"You are keeping me tied to your bed because I am too sexy? Is that even allowed?"  
  
"I am the sheriff, I can do whatever I want with you. Answer my question."  
  
"I don't do it on purpose. Sorry for making you horny, sheriff. I guess you just have a thing for bad boys."  
  
"I can't tolerate behavior like that. Bad boys are no good, they need to be punished."  
  
"Hmm then punish me, sheriff."  
  
Joaquin hopes that punishment means some action, a good hard fuck. But Kevin seems to have something else in mind because he doesn't reach out to touch Joaquin and it drives Joaquin crazy.  
  
"I can see what you are thinking about, bad boy. And no, you won't get that. Not until you prove that you can be good. Your punishment is that I won't let you get off. You clearly have problems following orders, you are still talking without my permission."  
  
Oh.. this is not what Joaquin expected. He bites his lip and sends Kevin a pleading look. Kevin looks back at him with an unreadable expression and then says:  
  
"All this talk about bad boys really upsets me. I am in a bad mood. I guess I have to do something to make me feel better."  
  
He still looks at Joaquin, while he is slowly running a hand down the front of his sheriff uniform, all the way down to his pants and then he opens the zipper, and Joaquin gulps hard. He is craving this so much, he needs Kevin more than he ever needed him before. He holds his breath, his eyes fixed on Kevin's lap.  
  
A soft moan escapes Joaquin's mouth when he finally sees Kevin's hard dick, and he yanks ineffectively at his handcuffs, without even realizing it. He just wants instinctively to reach out and touch Kevin. Kevin sees it, and a smirk spreads across his face, while he takes his dick into his right hand and slowly starts jerking off.  
  
Joaquin stares at Kevin. He is so desperate, grinding his hips in frustration, but of course, it doesn't lead to anything because there is nothing he can rub against. He exhales a shaky breath and settles back down on the bed, watching Kevin. A few strokes more and Kevin stops, moving his hand onto his thigh, shaking his head.  
  
"This won't do. But maybe you can help me."  
  
Joaquin looks at him hopefully, and he is so relieved when Kevin really gets up and comes over to the bed.  
  
Kevin quickly unchains Joaquin and yanks him up. But the handcuffs click closed again only mere seconds later, this time fixing Joaquin's hands behind his back. Kevin pulls Joaquin over to the chair. He sits down again and presses Joaquin onto the floor. Joaquin obeys and slowly sinks on his knees in front of Kevin.  
  
"That's right, get on your knees."  
  
Joaquin looks up and is already licking his lips, hoping that Kevin will allow him to take him into his mouth. And surely Kevin says:" Proof to me that you can be a good boy and suck me off."  
  
Joaquin doesn' have to be told twice, he leans forward and takes Kevin in all the way, smiling when he hears Kevin gasp and starts to suck him slowly. His eyes close on their own accord, and he can't help but moan, feeling and tasting Kevin in his mouth, the handcuffs almost cutting into his wrists and his knees probably getting bruised on the hard floor. It is fucking hot and everything Joaquin wants. He is good at this, and he knows it, and he gives his best to make his sheriff satisfied with him. Sucking, licking and twirling his tongue around him and he is getting turned on more every second.  
  
Kevin's hands grab his hair, tugging on it again and it makes Joaquin moan even louder. But this time he is answered by Kevin's groans.  
  
"Hmm, good boy..."  
  
Kevin's hands pull even more on Joaquin's hair, and he starts thrusting a bit into Joaquin's mouth. Joaquin eagerly gives him more. He is surprised when he hears Kevin speak up again..his voice still in that sexy sheriff mode, but at the same time husky and a bit rough and it goes straight to Joaquin's groin.  
  
"Look at me..."  
  
Joaquin forces himself to open his eyes and does as Kevin asks, his gaze boring into Kevin's, and he can only imagine what he must look like to Kevin. His hands restrained behind his back, on his knees, Kevin's cock in his mouth and looking up at him with big blue eyes, glazed over with lust.  
  
Kevin seems to like what he sees because he pants harder and makes those sexy desperate little sounds in the back of his throat which always drive Joaquin insane. Joaquin sucks Kevin a bit faster now, keeping his eyes locked on Kevin's the whole time, just like sheriff Kevin ordered him to do.  
  
And it's only a short time later, that Kevin comes with a sharp cry, spilling himself deep in Joaquin's mouth. Joaquin makes sure to swallow and lick up every last drop, hoping that he can please his sexy sheriff that way and maybe get a reward.  
  
Kevin is panting hard when Joaquin lets him slip out of his mouth. Joaquin slowly sits back on his heels and looks up at Kevin, hoping that it's his turn now. Kevin looks so hot, eyes closed, flushed cheeks and his chest heaving heavily. And before Joaquin can stop himself the words have already left his mouth:  
  
"Please...Kevin, please...I want you so bad."  
  
He realizes too late that this was probably not a good idea and watches in horror as Kevin opens his eyes and the look he sends Joaquin is just as stern as before.  
  
"What did I tell you about talking? You only talk when I ask you to. Still haven't learned your lesson."  
  
"I am sorry! But please.."  
  
"Oh no. Better shut your mouth before you make it worse."  
  
A cruel little smirk is spreading over Kevin's features, and he gets up from the chair, puts himself back into his pants and yanks Joaquin up to his feet too.  
  
"Come on, back into bed with you."  
  
Kevin pushes him down on the mattress again, and Joaquin knows that he doesn't stand a chance. His hands are still bound, and Kevin is just so damn strong. And so there is nothing he can do, when Kevin grabs his hands in a tight grip, opens the handcuffs but only to bring Joaquin back into his earlier position, tied to Kevin's bed.  
  
Joaquin looks at him, breathing heavily, his erection pressing almost painfully against his jeans and feels like he will go crazy if he doesn't get off too now. But he suspects that this is not going to happen.  
  
Kevin grins at him and gets back up from the bed, stepping a few feet back and admires his work.  
  
"That's good. Back where bad boys belong."  
  
He turns around and walks towards the door, and Joaquin begins to panic slightly, surly Kevin won't really leave him here, right?  
  
He catches himself before he says something again, better not give the sheriff another reason to punish him. Kevin stops at the door and looks back over his shoulder at him and says:  
  
"I will go downstairs and grab something to eat. You wait here and think about what you did wrong."  
  
Joaquin stares after him and groans in frustration when he realizes that Kevin really went to the kitchen and won't be returning to him.  
  
And Joaquin can't help thinking that this is the best night and a the same time also the worst night he has ever spent with Kevin. He once again yanks at the handcuffs, but of course, it doesn't help. With a sigh, he sinks back on the pillow and tries to will his erection to go away. But unsurprisingly it doesn't work. And so he just hopes that his sheriff isn't finished with him yet and will return soon.  
  
When Joaquin hears footsteps on the stairs several minutes later, he smiles to himself. Kevin is coming back to him. His cock twitches at the thought of what Kevin's plans for him are. Being at Kevin's mercy like that is somehow one of the hottest things Joaquin has ever experienced. Maybe he should feel weirded out about the fact that he as a criminal actually gets hard from a sheriff uniform and someone handcuffing him, but he doesn't care.  
  
Kevin walks back into the room and once again Joaquin gets a rush of arousal from seeing him in that uniform. Kevin stops next to the bed and looks at Joaquin.  
  
"Did you learn your lesson? Do you know what you did wrong?"  
  
"Yes, sheriff. I talked when I wasn't allowed to." Joaquin is surprised at how his voice sounds, so needy and husky, you can hear how turned on he is.  
  
Kevin nods. "Ok. I am glad to hear that. Maybe you can improve after all. Let's see whether you can be a good boy and do what I say."  
  
"Yes, yes I will do anything you say, sheriff."  
  
"You better, or there will be punishment. Turn around, on your stomach." And with a smug little smirk, Kevin leans over Joaquin and helps him shift around. Joaquin bites his lip in anticipation and quickly follows Kevin's instructions and settles on his stomach. He groans when his hard dick presses against the mattress and can't help but grind a bit against the bed beneath him.  
  
He stops though when Kevin slaps his butt.  
  
"I didn't tell you to fuck the bed. Stop it."  
  
Joaquin nods and stays still. It's a bit uncomfortable with his hands still tied to the bed, but he doesn't really care. He just waits for whatever Kevin has planned for him.  
  
And luckily he doesn't have to wait long. Kevin runs his hands up Joaquin's legs and thighs, making him sigh with pleasure just from that small touch, and then grabs Joaquin's hips and pulls them up a bit to get access to the front of Joaquin's jeans, opening them and pulling them down, quickly followed by Joaquin's boxers. Kevin undresses him and throws the clothes aside. Joaquin is finally naked, and he sighs, when his erection slides against the bedclothes.  
  
Maybe he should feel too exposed, on his stomach, completely naked, knowing full well that Kevin's eyes are on him, but he doesn't, he likes it. He likes the thought of Kevin running his gaze over him, getting turned on by the sight in front of him.  
  
He feels the bed shift and can hear the sound of a zipper, and he smiles into the pillow. Seems as if Kevin is getting undressed too.  
  
Only seconds later Kevin is on him, sucking on Joaquin's neck and back leaving little bites here and there, marking Joaquin, his hands on Joaquin's butt, kneading it. And Joaquin is a mess, a total mess, moaning desperately into the pillow and all he wants to do is beg Kevin to fuck him, but doesn't dare to do, because what if Kevin stops?  
  
But as if reading his thoughts, Kevin leans closer and whispers in his ear: "Beg for it."  
  
Joaquin groans and he is almost whimpering: "Please, fuck me... I need you, sheriff Kevin. Please, I need you inside me."  
  
"Hmm so needy..."  
  
"Yes... I am so damn hot for you, sheriff. Please, please..."  
  
"Good boy, I think I can give you a reward now."  
  
Joaquin almost sobs in relief. He tries to relax and find a comfortable position on the bed, the anticipation almost driving him crazy. He hears Kevin rummaging around on the nightstand, looking for the lube probably.  
  
Kevin gets up, and for a moment Joaquin is terrified that he will just leave again, but then he realizes that Kevin is just taking off his clothes.

He joins Joaquin on the bed again and fixes Joaquin's position, making him kneel on the bed and presses his head down into the pillow with a hard shove. And it's exactly how Joaquin likes it, knowing that Kevin can fuck him so good like this, going really deep and pushing Joaquin down into the mattress with every thrust, making Joaquin's erection rub against the bed. He groans, so desperate for Kevin to finally give him what he craves.

Joaquin is already panting, and it's so hard to keep himself from grinding against the bed. He feels Kevin shifting behind him and can hear the sound of the lube flask opening, and the slick wet sound of Kevin spreading the lube over his dick and it's almost too much for Joaquin. He starts moaning helplessly, his face buried in the pillow.  
  
He will surely lose his mind if he doesn't get to feel Kevin right now. And then Joaquin loses his mind, but not because he has to wait any longer, but because Kevin is on top of him and thrusts into him with one strong move, almost brutally, and Joaquin cries out, a bit in pain and a bit in pleasure, and it's everything he wished for. He wants Kevin to be rough with him tonight.  
  
He doesn't recognize his own voice when he whimpers: "More..please.."  
  
Kevin chuckles and groans at the same time, and it sounds so damn sexy. And then Joaquin gets what he begged for. Kevin fucks him, and he doesn't hold back. He thrusts into Joaquin hard and deep. And Joaquin knows that he will be sore tomorrow, but he doesn't mind, he even wants it. And so he eagerly lifts his butt a bit to meet Kevin's frantic thrusts.  
  
They are both lost in the moment, throaty moans escaping their mouths and Joaquin can't tell who is louder. The double sensation of Kevin inside him and the bedsheets rubbing against his cock is almost too much to take. Joaquin's hands are balled into fists, his nails digging sharply into his palms while the handcuffs scrape against his wrists with each of Kevin's thrusts, his eyes fall shut, and he just gives himself to Kevin completely.  
  
His moans are gradually turning into Kevin's name, and he can't stop until he comes hard, Kevin's name a loud cry on his lips. Kevin keeps slamming into him, while Joaquin is slowly coming back to his senses. He realizes for the first time how loud the bed creaks and how the headboard bangs against the wall with each strong thrust and he thinks it's amazingly hot.  
  
His body is still tingling all over, and his head is spinning, and it still feels so good to have Kevin inside him. He is panting heavily, and another low moan escapes his mouth when Kevin bites down on his shoulder and stills on top of Joaquin, crying out Joaquin's name now too, and Joaquin can feel Kevin's climax, can feel him spilling his cum in several spurts deep inside Joaquin.  
  
Kevin sinks down on top of him, completely spent, and he is so heavy and presses Joaquin into the mattress, but Joaquin doesn't mind, he actually loves this so much. He always wants Kevin to stay inside him a little bit longer after they are finished. Cherishes the feeling of being filled up and being as close as he can to his boyfriend.  
  
Kevin starts kissing his shoulder, leaving tender little kisses on the spot where he bit Joaquin just moments ago. Joaquin smiles, it seems as if his Preppy is back.  
  
And yes, Kevin murmurs against his skin: "Gods baby, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Kevin slowly gets up on his hands again, pulls out of Joaquin and rolls down from on top of him. Joaquin is still recovering from his orgasm, face resting on the pillow, trying to get his breathing under control again, when Kevin kneels up beside him and opens the handcuffs, finally freeing Joaquin.  
  
Joaquin places his freed arms on the pillow beside his head, he can see the light red marks, where the metal has scraped his skin. He will definitely have to wear long sleeves until those marks have faded again.  
  
Kevin settles back down on the bed, lying down next to Joaquin and before Joaquin can complain about the lack of Kevin's skin against his, he already gets pulled into Kevin's strong arms, and he cuddles against Kevin's chest with a satisfied sigh.  
  
"I hope I wasn't too rough," Kevin whispers.  
  
"No, you weren't. I liked it..a lot. If you were too rough, I would have told you, and I know that you would have stopped Preppy. I trust you."  
  
Kevin's answer is a soft kiss to Joaquin's forehead, and he cuddles him closer, fingers gently stroking Joaquin's hair. Every touch is sweet and loving and just so very Kevin Keller that it makes Joaquin smile against Kevin's chest. This is his Preppy, the boy he knows so well by now. But today he learned that there are still things he didn't know about his boyfriend. He didn't know this other side of Kevin existed, this rough and authoritative side, tying his boyfriend to the bed and making him beg. But Joaquin definitely likes this side too, and he hopes he will get to see it again soon.

 


End file.
